Forgiven
by Toazzy-chan
Summary: Bombs go off. Shrilling shrieks are heard not that far away. The child I carry is the only silence for miles. Her breathing is the only noise that assures me....she is still alive.' A bit OOC. Definitely AU. Rated M, just to be safe. REVIEW! XD
1. Chapter 1

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIES!_**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue: Running**

Running. Running. Running. Constantly running. Gun fire in the distance. People screaming. Children crying. Babies dying. Bombs go off. Shrilling shrieks are heard not that far away. The child I carry is the only silence for miles. Her breathing is the only noise that assures me....she is still alive. Looking down at her, I can not help but smile. She is all I have left. She is my world. She is my life. She will soon be my death. For she is, my only child. My angel. My nightmare. My last gift to the world.

The war that surrounds us, is the war that will end our world. She is this world's only hope of revival. She knows not of her powers, of her heritage, of her smile. She is still but an infant. An infant that must one day bare the weight of the world on her tiny, fragile shoulders. I glance back down at her, while I run through debris and death. She has started crying silently. Her big, beautiful, emerald green eyes stare up at me as she shed her tears. "Shush child. Everything will be all right. We are almost to our final destination." I've tried stopping the tears in this same calm, caring voice before. This time, it does not work and it feels so wrong to comfort her this way.

Those emerald eyes of hers, dart to look at the ragging havoc that we are engulfed in now. I quickly cover her face with her blanket, to keep her from seeing all those who have died. From seeing those who are dying. She pushes it off of her head and determinely looks all around her. Those eyes take everything in, everything that lies around us.

By the time we reach my final resting place, she has stopped crying and is now looking up at me, with her wonderful eyes. Her wonderful smile placed upon her lips, assures me that she knows what is to come. She will never see me after this moment is gone. My death is inevitable. She seems to realize this, as she smiles her reassuring smile that shines not only on her face, but in her eyes as well.

A harsh whisper is heard from the stone table in front of us. "Bring her to me. I wish to see our child's smile one last time before we send her away, for all eternity..." My feet carry my exhausted body over to my husband. He wraps his strong arms around us both in a comforting way. "She has no idea how deadly her wonderful smile can be, when it is combined with those eyes of hers. She will find out on her own someday, about what they can do. What she can do. Until then, we must send her to your father's. It is the only safe place for her to hide. Are you ready for the spell?"

His words are spoken so weakly, that I do not dare look at his face as I place our daughter in the center of the round, stone table. I place a kiss on her forehead and take my place opposite of her father. We both raise our arms out in front of us, towards her, and as we speak the incantation a pink light surrounds our child. Then she disappears from our sight forever.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**_Toazzy-chan:_** **Review** or I _WON"T_ post the 2nd chappy. I already have it done. **XD** So....**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Important Notice!

**_AUTHORS NOTE!!!!_**

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My computer has a virus and is currently down for the count. This, sadly, means that I can not access the finished next chapter. I will not rewrite it or try to remember it. You will just have to wait until I get my computer up and running again, for the next chapter of this installment. I do realize I have a few other stories that are unfinished as well and are demanding an update. Sadly, like I said before, no updates on the currently posted stories until my computer is running again. I'm currently on my mom's computer at her work. So I gotta keep this quick, since I'm not supposed to be on her computer.

Just thought I would inform you, my reader(s), about my current situation. That way I don't get flames or or pitchforks thrown at me, when I finally do update. Lolz! Still. I expect reviews if you've read this fic up to this point. I don't care if it's a simple, 'U suck! Stop writing!' or a simpler, 'Good job'. I still want reviews!!! They please me sooo very much! They are my fuel. They are my cookies! They are...! Crud! Cookie Monster just stole my cookies again. -_-' Darn him. Lolz!

I gotta go! My mom is opening the door to her office!

_**Laterz!**_


End file.
